


My Little Pet

by Rosewick_Bitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rosewick Week, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewick_Bitch/pseuds/Rosewick_Bitch
Summary: Roman Torchwick. Infamous thief with ties to White Fang...Also has a habit of collecting "Pets" like yours truly, Ruby Rose?This is NOT for the light of heart so you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late night Saturday in Vale. And in a dorm room somewhere inside of Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose was preparing for bed. She slipped on her favorite pajamas and glanced over at the other set of bunk beds. Empty. 

Ruby sighed. It seemed as though the rest of Team RWBY was still out and about. Ruby chuckled and after assuring herself they'd be fine, tucked herself into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A little while later, a woman with tri-colored hair used her ability to transform into Yang walked into the dorm. She quietly picked Ruby up from her bed and returned to her master. 

____

"Great work Neo~" Was the first sentence Ruby heard as she stirred slightly from her sleep. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't pin point who it was. Eventually, Ruby woke up, yawning as if she was still in her dorm at Beacon. She tried to stretch her arms, completely oblivious to what was going on. Her drowsy state snapped away quickly as she tried again to stretch her arms for the second time. Her eyes widened and she noted the wooden chair she was sitting in had ropes wrapped around her arms.

It was then that Ruby noticed her capture. 

"Well good morning little Red~" Roman crouched down in front of her, his face just oozing with a snarky attitude. 

"Torchwick." Ruby basically spat out his name. Her emotions began to shift to fear as she realized she had no memory of getting there. "How did I get here?! Where's my team?! What are you planning to do?!?" Ruby stormed him with questions. 

Romans voice was smooth as he replied, lulling her into a false sense of security. "Hush Red. If I planned to harm you, I would've by now. And I assure you that your team is fine. We haven't done a thing to them." 

Neo nodded in agreement. Roman used the end of his cane to life Ruby's face up towards his. He muttered something about her gorgeous eyes before a serious tone set into his voice. "But I do advise that you calm yourself. As I said, I do not plan on hurting you. Unless you don't listen of course." Neo hid her slightly scarred arms. Ruby flinched at the cold metal of Melodic Cudgel touching her. Ruby bit back a form of protest, scared of what would happen to her.

Roman used her moment of silence to continue what he was saying. "You see Red, I want you to replace Neo. Now you may be wondering what Neo is to me." Roman turned to Neo with an authoritive glare. "Come here Neo." 

Ruby watched in utter confusion as Neo dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to Roman, sitting at his feet. "You see. Neo is 100% submissive to me. She'll do anything I say. Wont you Neo?" Neo nodded her head obediently. 

Ruby wasn't quite sure of the extents of that, but she did not want to find out. She began to struggle against her restraints while yelling for help. Roman let Ruby exhaust herself before talking again. "Now that you're done, lemme go over the rules. During the first few months we will be doing your pet training. You will crawl on all fours, eat and drink on the floor, and sleep in a cage. If you misbehave, I'll punish you with physical pain. Got it? After that we will go through your submission training. In this stage, I'll get you used to wordlessly following my commands. You will also have tasks and chores to do throughout the day. And lastly, we'll go through your sexual training where I will train you to be sexually active to me and me alone. Be a good girl and I promise your mind wont be as broken as hers." Roman finished off his explanation and gestured to Neo. The girl clung to his leg, not wanting to leave.

Ruby felt tears burn in her eyes but refused to cry in front of him. "You....you monster!" She choked out. Roman just laughed. 

"Nonsense. I'll be back in the morning and we'll start your training. With that Roman walked off and after glaring at her soon replacement, Neo followed.

As soon as the iron door shut, Ruby burst into tears.

She cried her eyes out just praying that anyone would save her or that she was just having a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Roman approached Ruby, who appeared to still be sleeping. 

"Rise and shine little Red! Today is training day!" Roman's voice was enthusiastic and Ruby could almost feel him watching her. But, Ruby kept her eyes shut. She hadn't slept all night and just hoped that if she pretended to sleep a little longer that he'd leave her be and she could at least try to escape. Roman leaned closer, not liking being ignored. 

"I know you're awake Red. So wake...." He sent a hard slap across Ruby's face. "Up!" He practically demanded her. Ruby winced and the pain caused her eyes to fly open. She rubbed her sore cheek on her shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain.

"See how that works?" Roman chuckled and grabbed a red collar, fastening it tightly to her neck. "There. Now if you try to attack me or misbehave-" He pressed a button on a remote he was holing causing a painful shock of electricity to pulse through Ruby. The silver eyed girl shouted in pain and glared at him. Roman gave a satisfied nod as Ruby stopped struggling. He untied her ropes and the moment she was free she charged at him. The orange haired man simply shook his head and sighed. He pressed the button again but for longer. At this, Ruby fell to the floor at his feet, crying and screaming in pain. She grabbed onto his pants leg and looked up at him. 

"M-make it stop! Please!!" Roman smirked and stopped. He kept the remote in his hand and crouched down in front of her. Ruby's eyes were filled with tears and her body still shook with pain. Roman gave Ruby a knowing look and kissed her lips softly. He had done this with Neo as well during her training. Ruby's coiled back in disgust. Her eyes flickering downward. 

"Please don't touch me like that." Ruby was a bit surprised to have her first kiss stolen like that. Roman rubbed her cheek kindly. 

"But the pain is gone, is it not?" Ruby looked up at him surprised. He was right. It didn't hurt anymore.

 

The kiss seemed to distract her just enough for the pain to subside.

"Come along Red. Breakfast is waiting." Ruby did not want to accept a thing from this man but the painful emptiness in her stomach forced her to say otherwise. Ruby nodded and slowly rose to her feet, only to be pushed back to the ground rather aggressively. "What did I tell you? You're a pet. You belong on the floor." Roman glared down at Ruby.  Ruby only glared back for a moment befor trying to stand again. She was once again pushed to the floor and decided that even though it was humiliating, she didn't enjoy being pushed like that.

Roman nodded in approval as she gave up on fighting. He began to walk to where she assumed was the kitchen and followed close behind. Roman stopped and got behind her, giving her rear end a quick slap. 

"Move faster pet. I know you're hungry." Roman told her. Ruby stopped moving all together.

"People aren't animals you know?" Her voice was stern and irritated. Roman glared at her.

"You're right Miss Rose. That's why you aren't a person. You're just a pet. Now shut up and get to crawling!" Roman slapped her ass for a second time. Ruby failed to choke back a small moan that followed the smack and crawled to the kitchen.

Roman smirked and set a plate on the floor. It had eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast. While she hated the idea of eating on the floor, she was honestly too hungry to care. Picking at the food, Ruby had to admit he was a good cook. While she ate she muttered a few insults such as "Pervert" and "Villian" towards Roman. He grabbed a handful of her dark hair and pulled her back. 

"Did I say you could eat?! Especially after saying such rude things? I expect an apology if you wanna finish eating." Roman was pretty much yelling at her. Ruby glared and spoke without thinking. 

"I'll apologize when you prove you aren't the things I called you!" To this, Roman spat on her face and slapped her again. 

"Fine. Then you wont eat!"

Roman grabbed her plate from the floor as Ruby wiped off the remains of spit off her face. She was determined to let him leave with her food but a small rumble from her stomach forced her to swallow her pride.

"I apologize." Ruby whispered. Roman turned to her as if he was expecting more. 

"For what?" He said looking at her patiently. Ruby wanted to call him one of the bad words Uncle Qrow told her about, but just shook her head. 

"For calling you mean names." Roman was satisfied with that and kissed her cheek, placing the plate back on the floor for her. Ruby moved away from his kiss again and began to eat. Roman sat at the table a few feat away and began to eat his food as well. 

Once she was done eating, Ruby stretched her arms and yawned. For a moment she forgot where she was, the feeling of a full stomach making her far too relaxed for someone who was being held against their will. 

"Are you feeling good little Red?" Roman walked up to her and actually began to pet her as if she actually was a pet. For a short moment Ruby allowed herself to lean into the feeling. Letting his fingers ruffle her hair, massage her head, caress her skin. It lasted a minute before reality set in for Ruby and she pulled away. "Thanks for the food." She muttered in an attempt to distract herself. 

"You're already weeks ahead of Neo. I have high hopes for you Red." Roman said as he stood up. "You'll come to love it here. In time." Ruby shuddered. How long did he intend to keep her?

_Pain isn't good. Just play along, it wont hurt. Pain isn't good. Just play along, it wont hurt._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's defiance causes breakfast to take an unexpected turn.

Pain isn't good. Just play along, it wont hurt. Pain isn't good. Just play along, it wont hurt. 

Ruby repeated that in her head until it accidentally slipped from her mouth. 

"Just play along and it wont hurt huh?" Roman repeated in a teasing manner. "Mm, but you love the pain. Dont you Red? You just wont admit it." Ruby shook her head and insisted that she didn't. Perhaps if she said it enough, it would become true. Roman smirked and grabbed Melodic Cudgel. He stood behind her, pulling down her pajama pants, and began to hit her rear end repeatedly with his weapon. 

Ruby would scream in pain, shaking her head and biting back moans. She couldn't however, stop the warmth in her lower regions from creating a wet spot in her exposed panties. Roman chuckled at this and used the handle of his cane to rub the wet spot. 

"See? I told ya that you loved this. All you had to do was admit it." 

Ruby could only manage a soft moan as she tried to crawl away from the orange haired menace behind her. It was more difficult since every smack of his cane sent a delightful wave of pleasure to her core. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and kissed her neck passionately. "Just admit it~" 

Ruby sighed with defeat and pleasure. "F-fine...I...I admit it." The words were painful to say. She was practically surrendering to him and it disgusted her! 

"Nuh uh. Admit what?" Roman got into a pattern of spanking her and then gently rubbing her clothed womanhood through her panties. The pleasure from it was unbearable. And as embarrassing as it was, this was her first time being touched in such a way. She'd never even touched herself. Thus, the feeling was new and strange. 

"Admit what!" Roman sent a rather hard smack against her now red ass. 

"I-I admit...I-I like the p-pain!" Ruby was crying with inevitable shame and pleasure, only fueling Roman's enthusiasm. 

"Maybe we should move our third training up a bit~" He rubbed her particularly hard causing a loud moan to flow from her. "I want to do this more often." 

"D-don't you dare- ah!" Roman instantly began to spank her harder the moment she began to protest. If that was all it took to feel this good then perhaps Ruby didn't want to behave. She stopped mid thought. She couldn't believe that she was actually provoking him! 

"T-Torchwick....Ah~" Ruby moaned louder and in the back of her mind she could feel Roman pulling down her soaked and damp panties. She was too lost in the pleasure of his feather light touches to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Roman then continued to spank her with his cane, but now at full contact. It didn't take long for a strange tightness to form in her stomach and soon enough, she felt that tightness burst and a waves of tingling pleasure ran through her body. Ruby could feel a slickness dripping down her leg but felt too good to even care. 

"Oh my! Did you cum just from that? Haha, I really think I'm going to have fun with you Red~" Roman taunted her in a sexily deep voice. She was about to make some form of protest when he did something that caused her eyes to widen with insane pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~ First off, thank you all so much for all the hits! I am very greatful! Also, should I start naming the chapters? Comment below your answer^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah! Oh my gosh...Torchwick!" Ruby couldn't help but moan as Roman's tongue lapped over her sensitive walls. He pulled away for a moment.

"Please! Don't touch there....!" She moaned more, hips squirming away from his warm tongue. Roman pulled away, a string if spit hanging from his bottom lip. 

"Too bad Little Red. I know you like this." With that, Roman pressed her chest against the floor and his tongue circled her sopping wet hole slowly before dipping in. Ruby squealed with pleasure. Her hands balled into fists as she tried so hard to ignore what was happening to her. She didn't want it to feel good! She wanted to go home, back to Beacon- back to Yang and Weiss and Blake! Tears sprang to her eyes as Roman licked feverishly at her insides. Romans smooth, skilled hands worked their way under her top and massaged at her small chest. 

In the shock of it, Ruby pushed her hips back, pushing Romans tongue deeper into her. He groaned in appreciation. Every swipe and lick of his tongue caused more fluids to drip from her and more sounds to flow. He pulled away again, slipping a finger into her. 

"Do you like this Red? Cause I can go much further~" He teased her with his words as a second finger worked its way inside of her, brushing against a sensitive patch of skin. This caused Ruby to jump, her stomach tightening again as another orgasm crept up on her. Roman slipped his fingers out and his tongue took their place again. He lapped his tongue around her walls, slipping it out to occasionally lick her sensitive clit. Within a moments notice Ruby screamed with pleasure as she came. Her cum dribbled into Roman's mouth and he moaned at the sweet taste. But he wasn't done. Oh he was far from it. 

The taste of her cum only encouraged him to lick harder and faster, lapping up as many of her juices as he could. Ruby basically collapsed. Her body was so overstimulated as Roman licked places she didn't even know she had. It wasn't long before her third orgasm of this morning ripped through her. 

Ruby banged her fists on the floor. "Please Torchwick I can't take anymore!" She was crying at the pleasure and pain that coursed through every over sensitive nerve and vein. Roman chuckled and pulled away. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve to his trademark white coat. 

"I bet you're tired huh? Let's get you some rest. We have a big day planned." With that, Roman scooped a still pleasured Ruby into his arms and kissed her head. He walked off in some direction but Ruby was asleep before she could see where they were heading.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say this story gets lighter as it goes on....But it really does not. I am fucked up, I understand :3


End file.
